This invention relates to methods and systems for enabling product information to be disseminated, and in particular to methods and systems for disseminating information about products that are best consumed when they are still fresh, such as warm cookies and fresh produce.
Many products are best consumed when they are still fresh. Cookies, for example, taste best when they are freshly baked and are still warm. Other products that are best consumed fresh includes fresh vegetables and flowers. However, the systems currently in use for marketing such products do not adequately inform customers when such products become available, so that they can be purchased in the best condition for consumption. This can reduce the appeal of the product, such as for cookies, and may lead to waste, such as when fresh produce becomes wilted. It is therefore desirable to provide a fresh product system that can provide timely information on fresh products to consumers.